The Dark Wardens
The Dark Wardens are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter made up of the fragmented remains of The Dark Angels' Fourth Company. After a massive defeat which culminated in a planetary exterminatus, 25% of the Dark Angels Fourth company was separated from the others. Squad 9's Sergeant, Tiberius, was killed in action and after many years the newly promoted Sergeant Uriel encountered a massive Space Hulk from the golden age of technology. Sergeant Uriel led his squad through the Space Hulk, eventually was able to gain control of it, purge all present xenos, and return the massive war machine to The Rock. Upon their return, this small portion of The Fourth Company was made into their own chapter, and Sergeant Uriel was rewarded for bringing the Space Hulk to The Rock by being made Chapter Master. The Space Hulk that Uriel recovered was to be their Chapter's base of operations and was dubbed The Garmr. Chapter History Though they are technically part of the Ultima Founding, there are no Primaris Space Marines currently present within the ranks of The Dark Wardens. They were a hastily made chapter with one goal; guarding the most dangerous +INFORMATION REDACTED+. The most curious aspect of this Chapter is that its creation was a joint effort on behalf of both The Dark Angels leadership, as well as several prominent high ranking Inquisitorial agents. As such there is a heavy Inquisitorial presence within the ranks of The Dark Wardens and aboard their monastery. Though being a newly formed chapter, The Dark Wardens have three massive successes already. * Directly before their creation, the members of The Dark Wardens captured a Space Hulk which contained information and technology from the Dark Age of Technology (M15-M25). The full extent of this discovery has yet to be seen. * Using their massive flagship/fortress monastery, The Dark Wardens were able to repel and destroy a large Ork fleet attacking Dark Angel space. * On the outskirts of Tau Space, a large civil war was taking place were many guardsmen and their families were falling under the influence of the xenos. The Dark Wardens were able to outmaneuver their xenos, destroy their listening ships, and save everyone on the planet not branded a traitor to the Imperium. These remaining guardsmen now reside within The Garmr. ** +BEHAVIORAL NOTE+ The guardsmen aboard The Garmr have begun worshiping the Dark Wardens as demi-gods and adorning their own armor in the colour scheme of the chapter. Thus far, such behavior has been allowed. Chapter Organisation The Dark Wardens are currently bolstering their actual Marine numbers, but after they do so they will adhere to The Codex Astartes organisation. This does not include their guardsmen numbers and Inquisitorial presence aboard their monastery. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Power Armour of the Dark Wardens is painted jet black with a Dark Angels green helmet and shoulder trim. If a marine has an chest iconography or adornments, they are white/light silver. And their helmet's eyes glow a silvery colour, instead of the standard red. The white squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard whilst the Chapter iconography is painted on the left shoulder guard. Squad designation is indicated by a black Gothic numeral stenciled on the centre of the squad specialty symbol. Company colours are designated on the right knee guard. Like their parent chapter, the Dark Wardens are often garbed in hooded robes, but the robes worn by the Wardens are black like their armour. Chapter Badge The Dark Wardens Chapter Badge is a white key flanked on both sides by green wings.